Forever Love
by GODxForsaken
Summary: the GazettE, AoixUruha -- OS YAOI & LEMON -- J'suis pas bonne pour faire des resumés. Venez lire !


OS.

**Titre** ; Forever Love.  
**Auteur** ; Moi-même.  
**Pairing **; Aoruwa.**  
****Disclaimer** ; Ils sont à eux et a personne d'autre ... de toute façon, je n'ai pas assez de place chez moi ! 8D  
**Genre** ; Yaoi & Romance  
**Note** ; C'est le premier OS que j'ai écrit, dites moi se que vois en penser !

* * *

[POV Uruha]

**J**'étais sur le lit, les pieds et la tête dans le vide, à regarder, au dehors, la neige tomber tranquillement sur le sol déjà recouvert de cette poudre blanche. Aoi était dans la douche depuis déjà un bon moment et le connaissant, il n'était pas près d'en sortir, surtout après un concert comme celui qu'on venait de faire, il y a 1 heure de cela ; le DIM Scene Tour.

N'ayant pas vraiment le gout d'attendre mon amant dans cette position pas très confortable pour le dos, sois-dit en passant, je pris mon Ipod, mit mes écouteurs et me recoucha dans le bon sens sur le lit, par-dessus les couvertures.

Un regard vers l'horloge m'indiqua qu'il était précisément 19h46.  
Je fermis les yeux et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que Morphée ne m'amène dans son monde.

[Fin, POV Uruha]

~Ellipse, quelques heures~

Le blond sentis un poids s'étendre de tout son long sur son corps et quelque chose d'humide passer dans son cou. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit Aoi, déjà tout habiller, un sourire collé au visage.

-Bonjour mon ange, murmura t-il.

Tout en le fixant dans les yeux, le guitariste blond lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de quitter le baiser et de jeter un regard vers l'horloge, 9h05.

Il retourna son regard vers Aoi et c'est là qu'il eu un déclic qui ce fit dans sa tête, il se leva, faisant retomber Aoi, qui était à califourchon sur lui, sur le lit et alla à toute vitesse vers la commode.

-Merde !

-Ruwa … qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Dépêche, Kai va nous tuer ! On est en retard !

- Uruha... dit-il de sa voix forte, mélangeant nonchalance et amusement.

- Quoi ? Dit-il en se retournant vers lui.

- Y'a pas de repet' aujourd'hui. Répondit Aoi, sans se départir de son air amusé et nonchalant.

Le guitariste sentit honteux tout d'un coup et lui sauta dans les bras, l'embrassant avec toute la fougue qu'il avait, comme pour se faire pardonner de je-ne-sais-quoi, tout en le poussant sur le lit. Autant dire que toute les raisons sont bonnes pour embrasser son amour !

Il se mit à cheval sur lui, avant qu'Aoi n'échange les positions et que le blond ne se retrouve sous lui, les lèvres d'Aoi parcourant son cou et remontant vers son oreille pour en mordiller le lobe.

-Puisqu'il n'y a pas de repet' aujourd'hui ... autant en profiter, non ?

-Suis-je si désirable que ça ? T'en as pas eu assez tout à l'heure ? Murmura le blond d'une voix sensuelle.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ! Et sache que j'en aurais jamais assez de te faire l'amour mon ange .

Et s'en suivit d'un long et langoureux baiser, pendant lequel leurs langues dansèrent ensemble et leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre. Les mains habiles d'Aoi eurent tôt fait de faire frissonner de plaisir le blond … et le résultat se fit aussitôt sentir sur la cuisse d'Aoi, celle-ci s'étant entre temps glisser entre les jambes de son amant. Ils s'empressèrent d'enlever leurs vêtements, se retrouvant aussitôt tout les deux en boxer.

Aoi brisa le baiser et descendit ses lèvres dans le cou d'Uruha, traçant un sillon de salive jusqu'à son téton, le léchant, le mordillant et le suçant, faisant gémir son amant. Il descendit plus bas, jusqu'à son nombril où il y introduisit sa langue. Uruha empoigna les cheveux d'Aoi pour l'intimer à descende plus bas, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Il prit le boxer de son amant entre ses dents et le descendit jusqu'à ses genoux où il le lui enleva avec l'aide de ses mains. En remontant, il lui embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses et remonta, passant son sexe, pour lui donner de multiples baiser sur le bas-ventre.

Uruha poussa un long gémissement de frustration.

-Aoi- _hmm_ … s'il te plait- _haan …_ j'en peux plus ! Suce moi … ou j'me fini- _han_... seul !

C'est alors qu'Aoi prit le sexe de son amant en bouche, entament de long et lent va et viens.

En quelque seconde il accéléra son mouvement, se délectant des longues plaintes du blond et quand il sentit qu'Uruha allait venir, il lâcha son sexe et remonta vers sa bouche pour lui donner un léger baiser, tout en empêchant la main d'Uruha d'aller plus loin, puisqu'elle avait commencé à descendre pour soulager son sexe douloureux. Il présenta ses doigts à son amant qui comprit bien vite les intentions d'Aoi et les humidifia, les léchant de manière explicite qui fit encore plus gonfler l'érection d'Aoi, bien qu'elle fût déjà à son apogée. Lorsque ses doigts furent assez lubrifiés, il remonta les jambes d'Uruha autour de sa taille que le blond enroula de lui-même et Aoi fit entrer un premier doigt dans l'anneau de chair, un deuxième, puis un troisième. La douleur passa bien vite, puisque ce n'était pas la première fois, mais surtout grâce à la douceur dont Aoi faisait preuve.

Il retira ses doigts quand il vit qu'Uruha commençait à s'empaler de lui-même sur ceux-ci et les remplaça par son sexe, toujours avec cette extrême douceur dont il faisait preuve avec son amant. Les premiers mouvements en son amant furent lent, mais â mesure que le plaisir augmentait, ils se firent plus rapide et plus brutaux. Leurs gémissement, tantôt rauque, tantôt aigu emplissait la pièce et surement toute le reste de l'appartement, leurs corps ruisselant de sueur étaient collés l'un contre l'autre et leurs lèvres soudées en un baiser plus qu'érotique.

Les mouvements de bassin d'Aoi était devenu désordonné et rapide et Uruha ne cessait de se cambrer, à chaque coup de bassin. Le plaisir était si intense, il était à son apogée et c'est en touchant une énième fois la prostate du blond qu'Aoi et Uruha jouirent en un même cri. Le corps d'Uruha retomba lourdement, suivi de près par celui de son amant qui ce décala sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser. Après avoir reprit leur souffle, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

-Merci mon ange, c'était magnifique ! Chuchota Uruha à l'oreille de son amant.

-Aishiteru, mon cœur.

-Ore mo, Aoi.

Ils passerent le reste de l'après-midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Mais se qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué, c'est que l'écran de leurs portable clignotait, signe qu'ils avaient reçu un message. Et en y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas un, mais une dizaine de message, tous du même expéditeur ; Kai.

Leur prochaine répétition promettait d'être mouvementée !

_OWARI_


End file.
